Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Mike's Journey Across The Unknown
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: A young Monster Scout With a Powerful Monster Become's Trapped on an Unknown Island
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterius Island

Dragon Quest Monster's Joker 2 Fanfiction.

(I'm Going to twist the story around quite a bit... I'm Adding Solitaire Even at Tree Pidation.

Hidding in a crate like a peice of cargo... Great... But it's the only option i got.

I'm Mike Self Proclaimed Amazing Monster Scout.

The airship took off probably an Hour ago.

"Countess What is the Matter?!" An Older Blonde women followed her Teeny Sanguini X Downstair's.

"Damn..." I muttered.

She opened the crate.

"Aah!" She jumped back frightened.

"Well you caught me..." I said.

In less then 10 second's the whole crew was down.

"What should we do with him?" The nerdy looking guy asked.

"Make him walk the plank!"

"So your first option is to basically get me killed?" I asked.

"We're not making him Walk the Plank Instead We could put him to Work" The captain said.

"Oh fine" The lady older women said.

About 10 Minute's Later.

I explained my name and what i was doing on board to everyone on crew.

Then the worst...

"Hey rookie go check on the Engineer Something is'nt Right" He ordered me.

I climbed through the vent below the deck.

"Umm Something's HORRIBLY WRONG!" The engine exploded as the Rorry The Engineer said.

"Well Great! I'm Going to Die" I said Sarcastically.

I quickly made my way Up to the Captain Mayday Place.

"Captain The Ship-"

"We're going Down..." He said.

"Well... I hope we atleast hit an Island"

"OH GOOOD!" I blacked out as the ship crashed.

Hour's Later...

"Ungh..." I tried to open my eye's. Futile Effort.

"Urgh..." My eye's Opened.

Well i was'nt laying at the bottom of the sea so that's a plus.

"God my head..." I slowly sat up scaring away Countess.

"Oh god..." There was a peice of glass sticking out of my hand.

"Well least im not dead..." I saw i was probably About a 2 minute walk to the now broken ship.

I saw a thing of vine's.

"Hmm i can't climb with this in my hand..." I looked right to see a metal case with a plus symbol on it.

"First Aid?!" Damn Im Lucky... Well not lucky to be on an Island with Glass in my Hand but... Well lucky to be alive... I guess.

I opened the lock with my right hand. Lucky only one hand is injured.

Full of Bandaid's,Antiseptic's (For Cut's) Gauze Wrap... A large Towel (Maybe for cleaning?) And An Energy Bar "Thank god..."

"Uuuurfh..." I began to pull the glass from my hand.

"AGHHHH!" The Shard Came out and Blood poured out.

I grabbed a bottle of Antiseptic and poured some on.

"Holy CRAP!" I yelled.

I quickly grabbed The towel And wrapped it around left hand.

"Mike?" It was The Scientist.

"Oh Thank God..." I said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Not very Good..." I showed him the blood soaked towel.

"Oh My Goddess What happend?!"

"I woke up with some Glass Stuck in my hand So i decided to a bit of medical treatment" I said.

"Here let me take a look at it" He said.

I took off the towel.

"Hmm No nerve Damage glass did'nt go to deep..."

"Here i studied Medical Treatment... I'll make your arm good as new"

After about An hour he had my hand Stitched (Made his Monster Hold me down for that) he Cleaned it. (Hurt like hell) And he got it bandaged.

"There we go should heal in No time" He said.

"Thank's But.. Did you really have to make your Moosifer Hold me Down?" I asked.

"Sorry but you would'nt stop Moving"

"Yeah" The Moosifer Could Talk.

I haven't really summoned Nimzo Much Only in Need or... If i get lonely.

"Nimzo Come" Nimzo Apeared.

"Yes Mike What shall i do?"

"Fly above the tree Line and Check for Danger" I said.

"As you wish" He flew up.

"Nimzo? Quite the Monster"

"It took Year's of Training and Sythesisation Combination's" I said.

"Mike No Danger Spotted well non that i can't deal with" Nimzo said.

"Okay Great Job Nimzo Thank's"

"Call my Name if you Shall need me again" Nimzo said.

"Actually Nimzo Stay With me Incase any Monster's Attack"

"You're wish is My command"

"Alright Nimzo Let's get moving Into wood's"

"Shall I Fly you there?"

"No Walking's Good"

"Very Well"

-The End! Tell me How you All liked it!

-For the Fan's of My Kid Icarus Fanfic I will Eventually get to it but... For a while i completely lost all intrest in Kid Icarus and Anything to do with it... But i will work on it Eventually!

-End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 (FuddleMoon)

Dragon Quest Monster's Joker 2 (Chapter 2:The Wormonger...)

(Also Imagine Solitaire as she is Post Game im DQMJ 2)

We walked through the wood's.

"Nimzo Smell anything out of the Ordinary?" I asked.

"Nothing but Strong Medicine and Panacea" He said.

"Wait I smell A... A human Possibly a Female?" Nimzo looked west.

"Ok Good Job Nimzo" I said.

As we moved closer the Scent got stronger.

"Nimzo Disapear you might startle the girl"

Nimzo did.

"Hello?! Hello?!" A girl was calling out.

"Ginny Rummy?" I know her From Domus... Well Know Of Her.

"Don't ever call me that! It's Solitaire! So-Li-Taire!"

"You weren't in the Ship we're you?"

"I was Relaxing in the Monster pen with my MumbohJumBoe"

"Nimzo Apear"

Nimzo apeared infront of her.

"Solitaire Nimzo,Nimzo Solitaire"(However you spell her name!)

"Nimzo? Hmm Never seen a Nimzo" Solitaire said slightly impressed.

"Anyway let's get back to the Albatross"

"Back to that Rust Bucket? Pah! No way" She said.

"How bout you Drop the Damn Attitude for a second and get Moving before i order Nimzo to Drag you back" I said.

"Woah..." She recoiled back a bit.

"Now Move It" I said.

"Fine Only because we're on an Island!" She exclaimed exhasperated.

Suddenly the ground shook.

"Nimzo?! What's going on?"

"Tremendus Force Coming toward's Us!" He got ready.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Never Sensed this Monster Before" He said.

"Alright Come on We're going to get out of here!" Solitaire said.

"You Run back to the ship Solitaire I got this!" I said.

"You're either stupid or crazy... Or both!" She ran off.

"Incoming!" Nimzo Said as a Giant Worm With Razor Teeth Bit into the ground next to me.

"Woah!" I jumped back.

"Nimzo! Kafrizzle!"

Nimzo Floated up And Fired A GIANT explosive Fireball at the Wormonger.

It hit the wormonger Dead on and Set it flying Probably 20 Mile's.

"Nice Work Nimzo! Alway's do the best work" I said.

"Thank You" Nimzo Disapeared.

1 minute ago back at the Albatross...

"Oh It's You Archie" Ginny Rummy aka Solitaire Came from the wood's.

"Solitaire! Your Okay Great..." Archie Logg said.

"No du-" Solitaire Heard an Explosion.

"What The?!" Archie took out a Pair of Binocular's.

To see The Wormonger Fly through the air Burned to Hell.

"Woah..." Archie said.

"What is it?!" Solitaire Demanded.

"Giant Worm Monster Burned To Hell flying in thr opposite direction Mike and Nimzo we're at" Archie said.

"No way He did That" Solitaire Said.

"Well The Nimzo is known for it's fire spell's"

"Ok Archie Im Back" I said.

"You alright?" Archie asked.

"Yeah Ran into a Huge monster But Nimzo Handled it" I said.

Nimzo looked up.

"What is it?" I looked up as well.

"OH CRAP!" A huge Metal Object Hit me.

Later...

"Urgh... My chest..." I said.

"He's Finally awake" Solitaire was Standing over me.

"Wow..." Looking at her with the moonlight shining down on her made her look just... Wow...

"What something wrong?"

"N-No" I sat up.

"Well your Okay now so stop laying around!" She said.

Okay... Beutiful as Hell but her personality is most likely a Deal Breaker.

"Oh thank god your Okay" Archie Logg came in.

"What the Hell happend?" I asked.

"We-We're in the island if Legend!" He said.

"Answer my Question! How did i Get hurt?!"

"The Worm Monster Must have Dropped the Meddle From it's mouth while flying"

"And Luckily For me it happend to Land on me..." I said.

"It was kinda funny" Solitaire said.

"Yeah real Funny for me..." I said sarcastically.

"How did you heal me anyway?" I asked.

"Nimzo cast fullheal on you"

"W-W-Wait Since when did you know Full-Heal Nimzo?" I asked.

"Couple Hour's Ago" He said

"Well another reason why your Amazing Nimzo" I said.

"Call me if you Need me" He disapeared.

"How bad was i injured?" I asked.

"Couple Broken Rib's" Archie Logg Pointed to my chest,

"God... No wonder im so sore"

"Where's your Monster Solitaire?" I asked.

"Must've been thrown from the Monster Pen..." She looked slightly upset.

"What is your Monster? I'll go find it"

"She's a Mumbohjumboe"

"Nimzo Smell any monster's nearby?" I asked.

"Yeah that Worm Monster is Getting closer"

"Go deal with it Please?" I asked.

"Your wish is My Command" He flew out the door.

"How did you get such a Devoted Monster?" Archie Logg Asked.

"He may be my Monster but he's My best Friend" I said.

"Hmm maybe your not as much of a loser as i thought" Solitaire said.

"Tommorow At the break of dawn We're going into that Forest Solitaire" I said.

"Urgh..." Nimzo floated back slowly...

"Nimzo?!" I ran to him.

"It got me..." He said.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes.. Just let me rest for a while" He said.

"Nimzo cast Full Heal on yourself" I said.

He did and healed himself.

"Okay Everyone Get some rest We're looking for the other passenger's in the morning" I said.

12 hour's later... 9:00 AM.

The sun Shined through the Crack's of the Ripped up metal.

I was already awake Been awake since 6.

"Nimzo Destroy that Rock!" I was training him a little bit.

With one of his arm's he punched the rock and it exploded.

"Way to go! Incinerate the that tree" I ordered.

"Not a Wise Idea Mike... The tree would set the rest of thr forest on fire"

"Good thinking! That was a Test Nimzo" I said.

Solitaire and Archie we're watching from Afar.

"Not Bad Training" Archie was saying.

"Hmph I could train a Nimzo better"

"Why is everything a Competition with you? We're trapped on a Damn Island God Know's how long from Domus"

"Whatever" She left the ship.

"Nimzo Enough training we're going looking for more Passenger's" I said.

"I'm Coming with you and Your Monster"

"His name is Nimzo not YOUR monster" I said.

"Fine Nimzo I'm Gonna Climb On" Solitaire said.

"What are you doing Solitaire? We're walking there"

"I don't mind Mike" Nimzo said.

"Fine Then" I said.

Solitaire was Getting a Piggyback ride on Nimzo... Lucky i Let her.

"So we're just gonna walk through the forest looking?" Solitaire asked.

"Got any Better Idea's?" I asked.

"Hmph" Im going to assume that's a No.

Later... It was About... 7:00 PM Considering the Sun's Height.

"We should head back" Solitaire said.

"No we're going to set up camp" I said.

"What?! It's Dirty an-"

"Knock it Off Solitaire" Nimzo said.

"Or what?"

"Or i'll get Nimzo to Throw you back to the Ship" I said.

"Fine i'll stay" She said.

I gathered a few log's.

"Nimzo Frizz on the Log"

Nimzo set fire to the log with a small fire-ball.

"I thought he knew Kafrizzle"

"Yeah But if he used that He'd blow us All into Oblivion" I said.

"Hmm Smart I guess" Solitaire is'nt as Snotty as she was when i first met her.

"So Where do you live On Domus?" She asked.

"I don't i live With Nimzo an Island West from Domus" I said.

"Oh So how did you end up in Domus?"

"Nimzo flew me here" I explained.

She's not so bad when you're actually talking to her.

"So... Is it true your mom is Madame Rummy?" I asked.

"Let's not talk about that" I said.

"Ok sorry..."

"What about your parrent's?" I asked.

"Dead After I was Born never knew them" I said.

"Your an Orphan..?"

"Yes My Monster's are all I ever had" I said

"What was your first Monster?"

"A Dracky" I said.

"Fine begginer's choice"

"Why are you called Solitaire?" I asked,

"That's what my Mom alway's called me..."

"I thought you we're called Ginny Rummy"

"Yeah that is my name..." She said.

"I'm Michael" I said,

"Michael... I like that Name"

"Solitaire I think I love you" I said.

"I-Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Nevermind... Nimzo Fly above the tree line and check for danger" I said,

"As you wish" He floated above the Treeline.

"Michael..."

I did'nt feel like Speaking... Not just because of what happend i usually feel like this around this time of night.

"Don't take it Personally Solitaire He get's all weird in the head around Night Time" Nimzo said.

"Huh?"

"Part of a Medical Condition He has i think it's called... FuddleMoon"

"Oh Heard of that One Rare condition..." Solitaire said.

"AHGHAHSHSHMK!" I started punching a tree.

"Oh great..." Nimzo said.

"Wow... That's one weird condition"

"I usually just cast Kasnooze to keep him out till Morning" Nimzo said.

"Usually?"

"I watch Sometime's cause it's Funny" Nimzo said.

"How?"

"Watch and you'll find out" Nimzo said.

"Agha!" I began to run around in circle's.

(Fuddle the Spell from Every Dragon Quest... But... I've created a condition called FuddleMoon Only happen's once a week it happen's when Moonlight is Out)

Solitaire laughed a bit.

"That's one Funny Condition!" Solitaire said.

"By Midnight I'm Putting him to Sleep for the night" Nimzo replied.

"His condition get's worse at Mid-Night"

Nimzo cast Kasnooze.

"Hhhaahm..." I fell asleep.

"There Now get some Sleep Solitaire" Nimzo disapeared.

The next Morning...

"Ugh my Head..." I sat up.

"FuddleMoon Eh?" Solitaire Said.

"Crap..." I said.

"How did you get it?" She asked.

"I don't remember Only Nimzo can tell you that" I said.

"He was fighting a Marquis De Leon with me When it Happend to Cast Fuddle on him During a Full Moon Ergo FuddleMoon"

"And he can't remember Why?"

"Every Sufferer Of FuddleMoon does'nt remember the way they got it"

"Anyway! Let's go look for those Passenger's" I said.

"Wait Shut Up for a Minute i hear something!" Suddenly a huge monster Floated above us.

"Oh God Run Run Solitaire!" We began to run extremely fast.

It was a Huge Cat Like Monster with Bat Wing's and a Demon-Like tail.

It darted for Solitaire.

"SOLITAIRE!" I jumped and pushed her to the ground.

We both Narrowly avoided the monster.

"Phew..."

"OW! You really did'nt have to do that!" There's that Annoying Personality.

"I just saved you" I said.

"Whatever" Thought she Finally dropped the Snottynis... Well a man can only hope.

"It's Coming Back! Nimzo Kafrizzle!"

Nimzo shot a huge fireball.

The Missing Lynx. (As called in the game) Hit the fireball back with it's tail.

"Oh GOD!" Suddenly the ground Crumbled and we fell Down A Hole.

"Aaaah!" We hit the ground in the cave.

"Oww..." Solitaire hit the ground.

"Solitaire you alright?" I asked.

"Ugh... Yeah" She dusted herself off.

"Nimzo?!" I called.

Nothing.

"NIMZO?!" I Called Louder.

"He must be fighting the Monster"

"Hmm I wonder if this will Work..." I said.

"What?"

I took a large Flute from my Bag.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"If Nimzo is fighting it then i better Call my Other Monster"

"Call? Impossible" She said.

"Specially Made for this Monster It will Apear no Matter What"

"Yeah I'll See" She said.

"Hmm might've forgot how this goes but..."

I played some Note's...

"Damn Maybe like this..." I Played the right note's.

"You Tooted the Flute?" My Marquis De Leon apeared.

"Wow!" She said.

"I knew i should've believed Nimzo when he told me about FuddleMoon"

"Nimzo told you about FuddleMoon? When?" I asked.

"Last night..." She said.

"OK OK Seriusly! We got to stop Randomly stoping to Chat it's weird..." I said.

"Yeah...Yeah your Completely right" We began to Walk through the Cave.

A dracky flew down At us.

"Marquis" I said.

He swung one of his four claw's up and Immediatly defeated the dracky.

A healslime floated for us.

"Maquis" I said again. One swipe of his claw and it was a Pile of Slime.

We saw a Man... Wait no a Ghost of a Man...

"You can not hope to escape this island..." It was the spliting image of the captain!.

"Captain Mayday?!"

"You must win..." It teleported closer.

"And Win... And Win... Then you will have a chance..." It teleported right infront of my face then disapeared.

"Ah!" I fell back onto the ground.

"Get Up" Solitaire said.

"I'm Back sorry Mike just defeated the Missing Lynx" Nimzo said.

"Amazing Job Nimzo head back To the Ship Marquis Here"

"As you wish" He said.

Nimzo disapeared.

-End of Chapter 2

-Okay... Small delay on the Kid Icarcus Fanfiction i'll have it done by Friday!


End file.
